Almost Easy
by Taihu
Summary: Quinn et Rachel s'allient d'une drôle de façon pour récupérer leurs hommes respectifs. C'était presque trop facile.
1. Chapter 1

Marcher dans les couloirs du lycée sans avoir de sourires d'inconnus était nouveau pour Quinn. Elle avait tout perdu. En quelques mois, Quinn était passée de capitaine des Cheerios à une banale fille du Glee Club. Après avoir mis au monde son enfant, le monde s'était désintéressé d'elle. Elle était seule, elle devait s'y faire. Elle faisait semblant d'aller bien, de n'avoir besoin de rien ni personne mais au fond d'elle, elle savait qu'elle avait besoin d'amour et d'affection. Elle songeait même à reprendre Puck mais celui-ci était complètement désintéressé des filles depuis quelques temps. Quinn ouvrit son casier et déchargea son sac d'une manière monotone. Elle devait trouver un moyen de faire revenir Puck à elle. Machinalement, elle se retourna et son regard se posa sur Rachel qui était en train de regarder Finn d'un regard perdu. Cela faisait une semaine qu'ils n'étaient plus ensemble et ils semblaient se désintéresser l'un de l'autre royalement. Ou alors ils font semblant, pensa Quinn. Tout d'un coup, une idée lui vint en tête. Une idée grandiose mais qui demandait l'aide d'une personne à laquelle Quinn n'aurait jamais pensé. Rachel Berry allait l'aider à faire revenir Puck. Elle referma d'un coup son casier lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que Rachel s'éloignait et l'appela.

«-Berry, hey, Berry!»

Rachel continuait de marcher, comme si elle ne l'avait pas entendue. En réalité, le simple fait qu'une fille comme Quinn l'appelait lui procurait une assez forte estime d'elle-même. Elle sentit la main de Quinn s'abattre sur son épaule et la retourner farouchement.

«-Je te parle Berry, lui lança-t-elle d'un regard noir.

-J'ai un prénom Fabray, ne l'oublie pas, rétorqua Rachel.»

Quinn leva les yeux au ciel. Visiblement, les remarques de Rachel n'étaient pas les plus importantes pour elle.

«-J'ai besoin de.. Ton aide.»

Les mots paraissaient sortir difficilement de sa bouche, ce que remarqua Rachel.

«-Mon aide, ah oui ? Et depuis quand la sublime miss Fabray a-t-elle besoin de l'aide de la pauvre Berry ?

-Écoute, je sais que Finn te manque et j'ai une idée qui pourrait te plaire. Rendez-vous chez moi, à 20heures.»

Quinn sortit un bout de papier et y nota dessus son adresse, qu'elle donna ensuite à Rachel. Elle avait fait mouche, cela se voyait dans ses yeux.

A vingt heures tapantes, la sonnette des Fabray retentit. Madame Fabray ouvrit la porte et ne fut étonneé de trouver Rachel à sa porte. En effet, sa fille l'avait prévenue de ce rendez-vous, elle invita donc Rachel à entrer. La maison des Fabray était sublime. Grande, spacieuse, lumineuse, Rachel s'y sentit bien dès les premiers instants. Elle suivit madame Fabray au premier étage et se retrouva ensuite devant la porte de Quinn, seule. Elle attendait devant, se demandant si elle devait frapper ou non, rester ou partir. La porte s'ouvrit brusquement et Rachel laissa échapper un léger cri. Quinn se tenait en face d'elle, en pyjama, la regardant d'une drôle de façon. Ce n'était pas blasé, ni méchant. C'était différent de d'habitude. Quinn lui adressa un léger sourire, riante. Léger mais véritable et non moqueur. Rachel lui sourit en retour et lorsque Quinn lui prit la main pour la faire rentrer dans sa chambre, Rachel comprit. Elles n'étaient pas au lycée, Quinn était totalement différente. Tout d'abord, le pyjama. Il n'était que huit heures et Quinn était déjà prête à aller dormir. Et puis sa façon de sourire, si différente de d'habitude. On aurait pu croire qu'elles étaient amies. Quinn avait peut-être envie de changer, elle paraît vraiment différente, pensa Rachel. Rachel se mit à examiner la chambre de Quinn. Elle était dans la chambre de Quinn Fabray ou une des filles les plus populaires du lycée et sa chambre n'avait rien de particulier si ce n'est qu'elle mettait à l'aise avec la décoration de goût mais non luxueuse, les photos de Quinn enfant et les peluches. Rachel se sentit immédiatement à l'aise. Elle s'approcha d'une photo encadrée en grand format. Le Glee Club aux régionales, l'an passé.

«-Ma mère l'a fait agrandir, souffla Quinn qui s'était rapprochée de Rachel.»

Quinn prit subitement la main de Rachel et l'emmena s'assoir sur le lit. Rachel semblait calme et avait complètement oublié la Quinn d'avant. C'était en sorte un nouveau départ, peut-être le début d'une amitié. Quinn s'assit près d'elle et après avoir longuement réfléchi sur la question -depuis qu'elle avait eu cette idée en fait-, posa doucement ses lèvres sur celles de Rachel. Juste un smack, comme des enfants. Rachel lui sourit, elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à cela et pourtant, ce n'était pas gênant. Combien d'amies l'avaient déjà fait ?

«-Je voulais voir ta réaction, justifia Quinn en rougissant légèrement.

-Afin de ?, demanda Rachel, suspicieuse.»

Quinn lui expliqua alors le plan qui avait germé dans son esprit quelques heures plus tôt. Faire semblant de sortir ensemble afin d'attirer l'attention de Finn et Puck, les faire regretter. Rachel hochait la tête de temps en temps, faisant sourire Quinn qui pensait déjà à redorer sa réputation.

«-Je marche, déclara Rachel très sérieusement. On commence quand ?  
>-Dès demain, répondit Quinn.»<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Et voilà le chapitre 2! Je sais que mes chapitres sont plutôt courts mais j'essaierai de faire un peu plus long au fil des chapitres. :)**

Cette journée s'annonçait totalement différente de d'habitude. Cette journée était signe de renouveau. Tout d'abord, Quinn attendait seule Rachel sur le parking du lycée alors qu'elle était toujours accompagnée de Santana et Brittany. Attendre Rachel Berry devant le lycée. Seule. Jamais Quinn Fabray n'aurait pensé faire cela un jour. Pourtant, elle était là depuis dix minutes à l'attendre et avait même hâte que Rachel arrive. Hâte de commencer ce petit jeu qui débuterait par un rapprochement soudain puis, -partie un peu plus compliquée qui demanderait des efforts de la part de Rachel- faire semblant de sortir ensembles. Mais Rachel semblait vouloir jouer le jeu, vu son peu de réaction au smack d'hier, tout devrait bien se passer d'après Quinn. Puis, Rachel récupérera Finn et elle, Puck. Retour à la vie normale, bye bye mademoiselle Pull-over, pensa Quinn. Débarquer au lycée accompagnée de Rachel Berry l'assurait de redevenir intéressante. Rachel arriva enfin, descendit de la voiture de ses pères et sourit amicalement à Quinn qui elle, examinait ses vêtements. On a déjà vu plus laid, pensa-t-elle. Elle n'aurait donc pas besoin de prêter des fringues à Rachel pour aujourd'hui. En effet, Quinn avait prévu le nécessaire de relooking pour Rachel. En cas où.

«-Tu as dix minutes de retard, déclara-t-elle en la rejoignant.

-Les divas en ont toujours, rétorqua Rachel, souriante. On y va ?

Quinn hocha la tête et elles traversèrent le parking en silence. Tout se jouait maintenant. Rachel pénétra la première dans le bâtiment central du lycée suivit de très près par Quinn. Dès les premières secondes, plusieurs phrases furent laissés en suspens, tous les regards se stoppèrent sur elles, tandis qu'elles continuaient d'avancer avant de s'arrêter au casier de Rachel où elle récupéra quelques affaires. L'ancienne cheerleader et la diva du Glee Club ensembles, c'était physiquement impossible pour les autres élèves. Tout cela avait manqué à Quinn. Se sentir regardée, étonner les gens. Redevenir le centre de l'attention.

«-Tu vois l'effet que cela fait, murmura Quinn à l'oreille de Rachel.

-C'est très agréable, en effet, répondit Rachel en refermant son casier, souriante.»

Elles arrivèrent les dernières à la répétition du Glee Club, ce qui n'étonnait plus vraiment les autres élèves, puisqu'elles avaient passé la journée à s'attendre et avaient même pris leurs repas ensembles. Choquant, étonnant. Personne ne s'attendait à ça. Elles étaient des opposés complets. L'une était blonde, ancienne cheerleader et aussi belle que mystérieuse, l'autre était brune, voix principale de la chorale, aussi insupportable que talentueuse. Différentes mais finalement, peut-être complémentaires. Santana, déjà assise sur sa chaise, se releva et s'avança vers elles en les jugeant du regard.

«-Depuis quand traînes-tu avec Berry, Quinnie ?, demande Santana, avec une pointe de reproche dans sa voix.»

Rachel s'avança vers elle, la prenant de haut.

«-Quinn et moi nous nous ressemblons beaucoup plus que nous le pensions. Que cela te plaise ou non, Santana.»

Rachel alla ensuite s'asseoir, gardant une chaise vide à ses côtés, prévue pour Quinn tandis que Santana lança un de ses regards interrogateurs à Quinn qui elle, haussa les épaules, amusée. Ce petit jeu l'amusait terriblement et elle se surprit elle-même à sourire en retour à Rachel qui lui faisait signe de venir s'asseoir à ses côtés. Rachel était nouvelle dans sa vie -en tant que non-concurrente- et Quinn s'avoua qu'un peu de nouveauté ne faisait de mal à personne. Rachel qui, il y avait encore un mois était juste une chieuse, lui parlait maintenant en tant qu'amie. Avec ce jeu, Quinn sentait les regards se reposer sur elle, elle redevenait intéressante et surtout, elle avait l'impression que quelqu'un se souciait ne serait-ce qu'un peu d'elle. Rachel avait cherché le regard de Quinn toute la journée, semblant dire «Soyons amies.» et Quinn s'était surprise à lui sourire en retour toute la journée. C'était un nouveau départ, elle ne devait pas le rater.

Monsieur Schuester entra alors que Quinn était en pleine réflexion sur son petit jeu et posa son sac sur une chaise vide, en face de ses élèves. Il était souriant, il avait donc pour une fois trouvé des idées tout seul.

«-J'ai trouvé le thème de la semaine! Vous allez vous mettre par deux ou trois sur le thème de...»

Schuester gardait le suspense pour lui, heureux comme un gamin à qui l'on offre des sucreries alors que ses élèves attendaient la suite, départagés entre la joie et l'ennui.

«-L'amitié!»

Schuester éclata de rire, fier de lui. Rachel tourna aussitôt la tête vers Quinn qui elle, réfléchissait avec qui elle pourrait se mettre. L'amitié. Comme si il y avait vraiment de l'amitié ici. Elle senti un regard sur elle et tourna la tête. Rachel la regardait souriante et son sourire semblait dire «Ensembles. Toi et moi. Faisons un duo.». Quinn hocha la tête et Rachel sauta hors de sa chaise avec une euphorie palpable pour aller les inscrire près de monsieur Schuester qui nota leur noms, étonné mais content de voir que les choses s'arrangeaient enfin entre elles. Un duo Rachel/Quinn pouvait être intéressant musicalement parlant. Schuester nota tous les groupes et commença son cours. La sonnerie retentit une heure après et Quinn, avant de sortir de la salle, glissa à l'oreille de Rachel .

«-Répétition chez moi à dix-sept heures trente.»


End file.
